1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid container that has a liquid storage chamber capable of storing a liquid and is removably mounted to a mounting portion provided in a liquid consuming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are heretofore-known inkjet-type printers (liquid consuming apparatuses) that consume ink (a liquid) by ejecting it and can receive mounting of an ink cartridge (liquid container) provided with an ink chamber (liquid storage chamber) capable of storing ink that is to be consumed. In these printers, ink is supplied from the ink cartridge to the printer, and therefore the ink cartridge that is to be mounted to the mounting portion of the printer is preferably mounted without positional shift.
In view of this, known ink cartridges have been configured such that the mounting position in the mounting portion (container holder), which has guiding ribs extending along the ink cartridge insertion direction, is determined by projection portions provided on the case member of the ink cartridge being brought into contact with the guiding ribs (e.g., see JP-A-2010-253688).
Incidentally, known ink cartridges having the above configuration are configured such that projection portions that come into contact with guiding ribs of the mounting portion are provided on one side of the case member of the ink cartridge in the width direction that intersects the ink cartridge insertion direction. For this reason, on the side opposite to the side where the projection portions are provided, it is possible for the position where the case member of the ink cartridge comes into contact with the guiding ribs to vary due to warping of the case member, dimensional variations in manufacturing, or the like. As a result, there is a problem in that the ink cartridge is mounted in the mounting portion in an unstable state in which the mounting position is not likely to be determined due to variations in the position of contact with the guiding ribs.
Note that these actual situations are not limited to ink cartridges mounted to inkjet-type printers, but rather are generally common to liquid containers mounted to mounting portions provided in liquid consuming apparatuses.